


The Adventurer's letter, and a response

by TheGlassFloor



Series: Adventurer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Correspondence, Epistolary, Gen, Letter, Time Travel, World Travel, establishing contact, follow-up to an unsolved mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassFloor/pseuds/TheGlassFloor
Summary: The Adventurer is back, with a new message...





	The Adventurer's letter, and a response

Up until recently, The Adventurer’s journal was being held for safekeeping inside the private residence of someone who wishes to remain anonymous, for reasons which shall be apparent in a moment, so we’ll refer to that person simply as ‘R’.  They arrived home one day to find that the journal was gone, and left in its place was a sheet of paper torn out of the journal, with the following letter written on it in The Adventurer’s handwriting. It reads:

 

_Dear Kind Soul,_

_Thank you so much for retrieving my journal!  It has great sentimental value to me. I’m also super flattered that you posted my entries online for the world to see.  Just to fill you in, I’m doing fine, what actually happened was I was in the middle of writing an entry (you know, the last one that never got finished) when one of my lava lanterns fell off its fixture and hit me in the head.  I was sitting comfortably in one of my bearskin-lined bean bag chairs when it happened. See, the theme I finally decided on for the interior of my home in Arizona was basically a combination of early 20th century arts and crafts style mixed with 1960s mod.  Amanda and Kim both thought it looked hideous, but I loved it. Anyway, after being hit in the head by the lantern, once I came to, the others took the hint that I was no longer in the mood to entertain, so we all left together to make our way back to the car.  I forgot about the journal for a while, and when I remembered I couldn’t find it anywhere. I have no idea how it ended up by the roadside near Kingman, but I’m so glad you found it._

_As for my “mysterious disappearance”, I have been away for a while--away from the present, that is.  I actually spent over a year in 1890s France. In fact, if you look on YouTube, there’s a video by someone named Guy Jones called “Late_   _1890s_ _\- A Trip Through Paris, France”, and at about the 35-second mark a guy rides into view on a bicycle in front of Notre Dame cathedral, and guess what?  That guy is me!_

_Thanks again, ever so much.  I’m sure we’ll be in touch. (That rhymed.)_

 

_Sincerely Yours,_

_The Adventurer_

 

_P. S. Sarah says stop bothering her.  (Her words, not mine.)_

 

* * *

 

Indeed, Sarah has been impossible to reach.  All that’s really known about her is that she’s a very private person who is independently wealthy, which is hardly surprising, as The Adventurer himself seems to have unlimited resources and often mentions having familial connections in different places and even different time periods.

 

* * *

 

Dear Adventurer,

I have to admit, we were equal parts thrilled and disturbed when we received your letter.  Thrilled because we never anticipated receiving direct communication from you; disturbed because we (‘R’ in particular) would prefer that you didn’t enter other people’s homes without their knowledge, even if your goal appears to have been to retrieve an item which was, admittedly, your rightful property.  We believe that you’re a well-meaning, good-natured person, and--if the experiences recorded in your journal are anything to go by--we also know that you’re someone who essentially does whatever he wants. ‘R’ is glad that you didn’t take anything else from their home, and indeed wonders how you got in without their knowledge and without breaking your way in, but has chosen to let it slide on the condition that you not do it again, and that all future messages are sent via conventional means, such as mail, e-mail, or phone.  We’d even love to meet you in person if possible. You know how to reach us.

 

Sincerely Yours,

Kind Soul

 

P. S. We also promise to leave Sarah out of it from now on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end? Let The Adventurer know in the comments if you’d like to read about more of his escapades.


End file.
